


Sang

by Graywolf120



Series: Saga of Teamfortress 2 [2]
Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Experimentation, F/M, Go to DA, vampire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2018-09-28 15:17:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10127069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graywolf120/pseuds/Graywolf120
Summary: RED Spy is pressured into a blood transfusion by RED in hopes of renewed youth. In which RED Spy learns everything comes at a price and this time he might not be willing to pay the price...





	1. Propsal

It was five am when he awoke, almost two hours before the sun would rise on this winter day, moderately temperate as he was in the  RED Base at 2forts located in the Badlands. It was the first morning he had woken in the base since the holiday break which had spent alone for the most part…

A rare smile came across his lips as he remembered the day before New Year’s Eve, he had arrived in Boston and met up with his lover at a local restaurant where he had treated her well before informing her that they would spend New Year’s Eve in New York. They had left that afternoon on a private plane and had arrived in plenty of time to enjoy New York City thoroughly. This enjoyment mostly involved window shopping at the finest boutiques and enjoying the most delectable dinner he had since coming to America to work for RED. Then they went to Time’s Square to watch the ball drop where they had shared a passionate kiss before returning to the hotel…

He then broke from his fine remembrance and gathered his towels before heading to the showers. After a thorough check he was satisfied he was alone and he disrobed before listening for a moment, then he removed his mask, the cloth that hid his identity and was only removed when he had to groom himself…

After he was done with his warm shower he wrapped his towel around his waist and went to one of the sinks to do his daily routine of shaving his stubble and combing his ear length dark brown hair. A sigh escaped him as he looked at the white on his temples and the white blaze in the middle of his widow's peak, he was getting old and his hair wasn’t the only sign…

With his hair dried and combed he put back on his mask before he rubbed his aching shoulder then cracking his back, the warm showers no longer able to soothe his aging joints...

After making his way back to his room he put on his custom tailored suit, high end shoes and his leather gloves. He checked himself in his full length mirror and gave a smug smile.

“Excellent.” said the RED Spy to himself as he straightened his tie. 

He then made his way to the Medic’s office to get his daily ration of pain pills as the good doctor did not trust him with a full bottle…Probably wise considering the amount of cigarettes the Spy smoked in a day despite the alleged health risks…

The RED Medic was at his desk reading some sort of letter; Spy recognized the stationary as that of their employer, Redmond Mann. His brow raised in mild interest before he cleared his throat which made the Medic look up at him, his expression annoyed before he pushed his glasses higher on his nose.

“Guten Morgen Herr Spy, I vas just about to go get you. Zis letter is from our RED employers and zey wish me to do an experiment.” said Medic with a grin that made Spy suspicious.

“Why would you bother me with such matters? I am no man of science.” said Spy only for Medic to grin wider.

“Herr Spy I do not need your expertise, I need you. See zis experiment involves blood transfusion and as the only blood type AB on zis team you are a perfect candidate. Plus the letter instructs me to use you due to your classification and age.” said Medic.

“Doctor I am no guinea pig, now just give me my pills and I will leave.” replied Spy only for his eyes to narrow as Medic shook his head still smiling.

“Nein, zis experiment has been demanded by Redmond himself. Somezing about zis blood makes him zink it vill ease aging in ze human body and to get an accurate result you cannot be on any sort of medication…” said Medic, his grin becoming a bit more sinister.  
   
Spy wasn’t sure what to say, he needed those pills to be at his best but if he told Medic he couldn’t work without them…he would be replaced. Also this experiment had been ordered by his boss and if he did not comply…

“Zink about it Herr Spy, take ze day to zink about it as it vill take zat long for ze pain medication to leave your system zough it’s effect should already have faded…” said Medic before turning his chair around and dismissing Spy with a motion of his hand.

Spy waited for a moment but after realizing that he had no choice he left the room. Then Spy went to the mess hall where he made himself some slices of bread with grape jelly with some coffee with sugar and French vanilla creamer. He engaged in banter with the other teammates having discovered long ago that teammates worked harder to aid teammates who engaged with them then those who were cold and distant. However despite Spy's witty manner he rarely smiled genuinely, more often it was a smirk and only laughed openly if something was genuinely funny. He had shown the rare expression of confusion when he had learned that the K-9 unit consisting of a woman and dog was to be added to the team but it hadn’t lasted long and he made a good effort to make her feel included despite her sex and that she wouldn’t be joining battle till this time next week...

That day’s battle was the first of the New Year of 1969 and was a resounding success with the REDs holding off the BLUs at the first point of the second stage as they would the next day. Due to a slip up by the RED Sniper missing the BLU Medic as he declared he was fully charged which resulted in the BLU’s breaking through their stalemate only to be held off at the second point of the second stage. Yet Spy's joint pain became an issue and he began to focus on the BLU Sniper instead of the BLU Engineer as the former did not have machines to protect him that required quick movements and precise timing…His teammates did not complain as they contined to be able to hold off the BLU advancement for the rest of the week but Spy knew they were beginning to talk about him, doubt his skill…

Yet it wasn’t till the K-9 units were introduced into battle that Spy realized something had to change...

Spy had been coming up behind BLU Sniper and had his weapon raised, just about to strike and was already decloaking when the BLU Handler warned his target. The sudden dodge wrenched his spine and he hadn’t been able to move quick enough, resulting in a gash across his chest. He smartly cloaked and began to retreat when that BLU beast had grabbed him with its fanged jaws and dragged him to the ground. He emptied his revolver into the beast, killing it but not fast enough to save his own life as the BLU Handler pointed her shotgun at his head and fired…

Spy sat in spawn for a moment and lit another cigarette, contemplating his defeat and trying to figure how to successfully escape if in such a situation again. Confident that he would not be taken down so easily again he decided to go after the BLU Engineer and successfully back stabbed him a few times, though that just made his shoulder ache even more, as well as sapping the fool’s machines. Yet Spy was caught a few times by sentry fire and was forced to call for the RED Medic more than once and he could have sworn he saw the Medic smile at his pain…

The battle was lost, primarily because of their Handler’s wariness which only ended up with her getting killed by the BLU Sniper so often that the duo was almost useless compared to the BLU K-9 unit. However Spy was not freed from fault, with the RED Handler placing part of the blame on him for being unable to neutralize the BLU Sniper. He had defended himself by listing how many times he had killed the BLU Engineer only for Medic to make a snide comment about how many times he had cried for healing…

As Spy laid in bed that night with his shoulder and back aching he contemplated his recent performance and decided he would accept the Medic’s proposal as it would bring him closer to relief even if it failed and if it succeeded in easing his aging then all the better…


	2. Transfusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spy proceeds with the transfusion and the effects are immediate...

Medic wasn’t surprised when Spy entered his office that Sunday, the day both teams agree to a cease-fire for rest both physically and mentally. It allowed him to get a bit of reading done and do experiments that were funded by RED with enough money left over that he wasn’t sure what to do with it. This particular experiment that he wanted to preform would be rather simple but if the information contained in the letter was correct it would prove…interesting.  
  
“Hallo Herr Spy, vhat can I do for you today?” asked Medic, already knowing and his gleeful attitude only succeeded in making Spy uneasy though Spy didn’t let such an emotion show unless the most extreme of cases…  
  
“About a week ago today you offered me a proposal.” said Spy, his hands behind his back and his expression unreadable.  
  
“Yes and I told you to give me an answer within a day but I am not surprised it took you zis long, you are a very methodical man.” said Medic with an approving smile.  
  
“I have thought over your proposal and have decided to accept it, on one condition.” said Spy.  
  
“Vat would that be?” asked Medic.  
  
“That if this transfusion does not show signs of working within a week that you will go back to giving me my pain medication. “ said Spy, his tone leaving no room for debate.  
  
“Of course Herr Spy but if it does vork you vill not need such zings. Now just sign zis paper and we may begin.” Said Medic as he stood up and retrieved a paper from his desk.  
  
Spy took the paper from him and read it over thoroughly, it was standard legal document procedure: he could not tell anyone about the experiment, give blood or tissue samples to anyone but Medic and that his only doctor would be Medic until Medic signed a voucher or unless Spy was fired from RED and he was bound to tell Medic his every symptom.  It didn’t entrap him anymore then his already standing contract with RED and with his personal pen he signed the contract. Eagerly Medic took the contract and made sure it had been filled out correctly before directing Spy to the table under the large ceiling mounted medi gun.  
  
Removing his blazer Spy draped it on a nearby hospital bed so that his white shirt and vest were visible. Laying down he could feel the cold metal through his the two layer of cloth and had to stifle a shiver, whether it was cold of nerves he wasn’t sure. Medic soon returned with a IV and heart monitor and instructed Spy to removed his vest and unbutton his shirt. Spy sat up and did so and then laid back down as Medic placed the sensors on his chest before rolling up his right sleeve.  
  
“Zis vill only sting for a moment.” said Medic after he found a vein.   
  
He then roughly pierced Spy’s flesh with the long needle which made Spy grunt with pain. Once satisfied that the IV was secured Medic left Spy alone as he went to the back of the infirmary to the cooler. He retrieved the bag of blood; it was a bit darker than normal blood, almost black.   
  
“Doctor are you sure that is human blood?” asked Spy, sounding more angry then frightened that the Medic might be trying to transfuse a filthy animal’s blood in to his body.  
  
“It is not animal blood, now settle down and tell me if anyzing feels different.” said Medic as he hooked the blood up to the IV in Spy’s arm.   
  
Both men watched as it went down the tube and Spy felt a sense of dread as it got closer and closer to the needle in his arm. As it entered his arm he nearly cried out in surprise, it was cold, so much colder then transfusions he had had in the past. The coldness didn’t fade as it moved through his veins.  
  
“Doctor, it’s cold. “said Spy only for Medic to scoff at him.  
  
“Don’t be a baby, it was in the cooler for a week, of course it is cold.” said Medic.   
  
After about thirty minutes Spy began shiver as if he had been dunked in ice water. He tried to speak but his teeth only chattered and to his relief he saw Medic bring him a blanket but the cold did not leave him and only seemed to go into his bones. Spy began to fidget as his expression became anxious which was rare for him.  
  
Medic noticed this and looked at the heart monitor, Spy’s heart beat was increasing while his blood pressure was lowering. He immediately took off his glove and felt Spy’s neck it was cold, the pulse was rapid but weak and the jugular veins were distending.   
  
“Zis is not good.” Said Medic as he struggled to keep the disorientated Spy from ripping out the IV and was forced to use restraints as his patient began to hyperventilate.   
  
Realizing Spy was going into cardiogenic shock Medic went to the cooler and grabbed positive inotropic agent based fluid only to curse in German as the heart monitor began to screech, alerting him that Spy’s heart had stopped. He ran over to Spy and began CPR, first doing chest compressions before forcing himself to do mouth-to-mouth, nearly gagging at the taste of cigarettes. After a minute of that he put medic gel on Spy’s chest before taking out the defibrillator and charging the paddles  
  
“Live verdamnt!” yelled Medic as he pressed them to Spy’s chest once, then twice and on the third time the heart monitor began to beep as Spy’s heart restarted.   
  
He then turned off the defibrillator and removed the now empty bag of blood from the IV and connected the inotropic agent so that it began to enter Spy’s blood stream. Finally he turned on the ceiling medi-gun to correct any tissue damage done by lack of oxygen.  Satisfied he sat in the nearby chair and waited for Spy to wake up.  
  
At first all Spy saw was blackness and the smell of smoke, the glow and crackling of fire and he realized he was in hell as demons began to tug at his suit. He knew he would wind up here, he believed but he never repented, had never stopped the killing and now he was going to pay, he was going to pay for all eternity in the flames…  
  
Then he felt lips on his and there was a vision of his lover. She was dressed in her blue dress and as she pulled him along the vision of Hell disappeared before he kissed her again. Then all he could see was red and all he could feel was power, he heard a cry but ignored it as that sweet sensation of pure energy coursed through him and then it stopped. He opened his eyes and saw the face of his love only it was gaunt and old looking as if she had suddenly aged or been drained dry of her vitality… Her eyes were accusing even in death and he began to scream…  
  
As Medic looked Spy over he noticed something odd about his gloves, the fingers looked pointed and as did his ears under his mask but before he could remove either piece of cloth the oddities had disappeared, making him question if they had ever existed. He then cursed loudly as Spy tried to sit up, yelling in torment, only to violently shake the bed he was restrained to which made Medic fall backwards on his butt.   
  
“Vell I vill say zat vas unexpected.” said Medic as he stood up and dusted himself off.   
  
Spy could feel the fading ache in his chest and the gel on his skin and knew that a defibrillator had been used on him…  
  
“You idiot! You killed me!” exclaimed Spy as he fought against his restraints as he glared at the smiling Medic.  
  
“Nein, I saved you, you went into shock and zen cardiac arrest. I brought you back and here you are, good as new. “ said Medic.   
  
“That blood was not human and you knew it but still you gave it to me.” accused Spy though he had ceased his struggling, he then looked towards the bag, expecting to see it ripped open by the smell of iron but his eyes widened a little when he saw it was almost completely empty.  
  
“Nein, zat blood was fine, your body just had a rare reaction to it zat could occur vith any transfusion.” explained Medic though Spy could tell he was hiding something but it was clear he would not be able to get it out of Medic.  
  
“Then could you release me doctor? I would very much like to wash up.” said Spy to which Medic shook his head.  
  
“You just suffered from cardiac arrest, you need to stay under ze medi-gun until your chest pain ceases. “ said Medic  before going over to his phonograph and turning on some classical music.  
  
“I vill go tell ze team to clear out from by ze door so you can rest.” said Medic as he went to the door of the infirmary and began shooing away the teammates who had remained despite hearing him come to the door.   
  
Medic then returned to his desk and began to read a german novel before noticing Spy fidget.  
  
“Vat it is now?” asked Medic.  
  
“The music is too loud as is your voice.” responded Spy which made Medic raise a brow before going over to his phonograph and turning it down.   
  
He then approached Spy quietly and began to examine him again only to notice Spy was still annoyed.  
  
“Vat?” asked Medic.  
  
“Two things are pounding in a similar but off time rhythm. Which machine of yours is that?” questioned Spy.  
  
“Explain ze rhythm.” Said Medic.  
  
“One-two, one-two, one-“ began Spy, his eyes widening when Medic’s did when they realized that it was their hearts Spy was hearing…  
  
Medic immediately went to his closet of machines and brought out a decive that emitted tones and was connected to a set of headphones.  He put the head phones on Spy who didn’t resist.  
  
“Tell me when you hear ze tone.” said Medic as he flipped the machine on and began to turn the dial only for Spy to nod very soon after.  
  
“I said ven you hear ze tone.” Said Medic.  
  
“I did.” Said Spy.  
  
“Zat’s impossible.” said Medic. He listed off some number off the human hearing range and Spy looked at him, waiting for him to say it was a joke but Medic only looked at him.   
  
For a moment Spy heard the rhythm of Medic’s heart speed up and then he saw some sort of red network over lapping Medic’s image, the source being where Medic’s heart should be. He fiercely shook his head and it cleared. His eyes looked into Medic’s and his expression went cold.  
  
“What did you do to me?” asked Spy.  
  
“ I did a simple procedure, a blood transfusion as you agreed.” said Medic and Spy sighed.  
  
“My chest feels fine, may you release me please?” said Spy and Medic hesitated for a moment before removing the restraints and undoing the IV.   
  
Spy sat up and moved to the edge of the bed and noticed something odd…his back didn’t hurt nor did his shoulder. They had been aching horribly when he had come in here…  
  
‘Must be the medi-gun.’ thought Spy as Medic left him to fetch him towels and soap.  
  
“You may use ze medical shower. “said Medic.  
  
“Much appreciated, doctor.” said Spy before he went to the stall, pulled back the curtain and disrobed, carefully folding his clothes before setting them outside the shower.  
  
The shower was quick and soothed his mind though the water seemed to be a bit loud. He retrieved his towels from outside the curtain, careful not to expose himself. After drying he put on his mask, stepped out of the shower and got dressed. He looked back at Medic who seemed to be staring.   
  
“What is it doctor?” asked Spy.  
  
“Nothing.” said Medic before turning away to and beginning to fill out notes on his chart of Spy.   
  
He had seen how Spy had walked into his office, a man with moderate back problems but yet when Spy had gotten dressed he had moved like a limber young man…  
  
“I vant you to stay out of battle for ze next veek. I vill explain to our superiors vat happened and zat ze spies cannot fight till I am sure you have recovered.” Said Medic to which Spy cursed in French only for Medic to gesture to the defibrillators.   
  
“So be it but if I am fired …” said Spy, letting the threat hang in the air before Medic dismissed him.  
  
“Don’t vorry Herr Spy. Now go, I have many papers I must fill out.” said Medic.  
  
Spy left, returning to his room, not wanting to talk about his near-death experience nor feeling hungry at the moment despite not having eaten that day…


	3. Anemia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spy is having cravings but everything tastes rotten, water helps but what goes in isn't coming out and he is growing weaker. Medic has his suspicions but will he be truthful?

The following day Spy awoke with a strange feeling, it was like thirst and hunger mixed together to the point he couldn’t tell what he carved. It was unusual as he had gone days without eating before in his youth but never had it felt like this…  
  
It took sheer will power to go through his morning routine before finally making his way to the mess hall which was unfortunately full as everyone was awake early. The one reason would have to be to discuss and modify battle strategies to account for his absence and as he entered the room they all looked him. Only Engineer, Handler, Medic and Heavy were showing any concern while the rest seemed suspicious as to why he was there in his normal attire as if nothing was wrong with him. He ignored them and prepared himself a proper French omelette and spoiled himself by having his bread slices and imported jam. Normally he would have one or the other in order to keep himself trim and sleek but the feeling gnawing at him would require more than either dish could offer alone.  
  
As he took a bite of his omelette he frowned, it tasted and felt like rubber in his mouth. He looked at the omelette, it had very little color in it as was custom as he had so expertly cut up the herbs which he distinctly remembered doing.  
  
‘Maybe I am catching a cold.’ thought Spy, nothing else could explain the lack of taste…  
  
Forcing himself to swallow what was in his mouth he moved to the bread and put on it his favorite jam only to wrinkle his noise when it felt like slime and tasted like rot in his mouth…He politely took his napkin and spit the morsel into it unable to finish it.  
  
To wash away the taste he sipped his French latte, the mixture imported from Paris itself so that he only had to add milk and water to it. A bitter taste filled his mouth and he turned away from the others so he could spit the fluid back into his cup.   
He forced himself to eat the omelette and threw the rest of his meal in the trash as he made his way back into the supply closet. The herbs had been used as there were less than the day before so the omelette shouldn’t have tasted so, even if he were sick. The jam had no signs of going bad and the latte mix was fresh so he was puzzled by this turn of events as he had not left his food alone for a second so why did it taste so horrible?  
  
The strange feeling of hunger and thirst was replaced by that of illness and be barely made his way to the bathroom before vomiting the precious little he had eaten. He crouched there for a few moments, unwilling to let his pants touch the filthy ground, trembling as that feeling returned despite the soreness of his stomach…Then his eyes opened in annoyance as he heard someone approach him from behind…  
  
He was ready for battle with his balisong poised for the gut of any attacker as the door opened only to find himself looking at Engineer who looked at him in surprise at the knife which was quickly put away.  
  
“Hello Engineer, what is it that you want?” asked Spy.  
  
“Just making sure you’re okay partner…You want me to send Medic in here?” replied the Engineer.  
  
“No, I am fine.” said Spy dismissively and Engineer left Spy to freshen up.   
  
As Spy rinsed his mouth out he noted that the taste of the water was unpleasant but bearable and he swallowed despite himself as he realized the strange craving was indeed thirst. Taking his cup he began to fill it and chug it, he did this three more times before his stomach told him it could hold no more. Yet he was still so very thirsty…He forced himself to leave the bathroom and occupied his mouth with a cigarette as he went back to his bedroom and closed the curtains before lying back down and going back to sleep…  
  
The next day was pretty much the same, failed attempts to eat everything from usual to the blandest foods that should have soothed his stomach. Yet he noticed something odd, his stomach ached only till he expelled the food and then he felt fine. Also despite being unable to hold any food down he wasn’t hungry and he wasn’t weakening. That night as the rest ate dinner he sought to make himself some toast he looked at it for a moment and then just threw it out without tasting it. He simply no longer had any desire to eat...  
  
His thirst on the other hand was becoming an issue, he couldn’t walk by a sink without getting himself a drink and no matter how much he consumed he always wanted more. Yet the more troubling aspect then the amount of water that was going in was that none was coming out…He had to force himself on the second day to visit Medic, afraid his bladder was going to burst though he felt no pressure or pain.  
  
Medic was once again at his desk, this time nuzzling a dove while his phonograph played some sort of soft melody in the background. It wasn’t until Spy cleared his throat that Medic noticed him and looked as if he had just been caught doing something intimate as he shooed the bird away.   
  
“Ja?” said Medic as he finished straightening up and motioned Spy to sit.  
  
“I am afraid I am ill doctor.” said Spy as he sat down.  
  
“Really? You don’t look sick.” said Medic as he cocked a brow.  
  
“I haven’t held down solid food since the transfusion doctor and while I have drunk about a gallon of water since then…neither have I urnitated.” admitted Spy which caught Medic’s attention.  
  
“If zat is so zen it is a miracle you are able to stand, let alone valk into my office.” said Medic, if it had been anyone else he would have asked if they were joking but Spy would never joke about such symptoms as he valued his job highly…  
  
“Doctor I would not lie about such things, there is no benefit for me to do so.” said Spy in a matter of fact tone which convinced Medic that he should look into this.   
  
He motioned Spy to follow him to his infirmary and once there Medic placed him on the table and began to feel around Spy’s stomach.  
  
“If you are unable to handle solid foods zis should be…unpleasant.” said Medic to which Spy only nodded his consent.  
  
The doctor was through and if he hadn’t heard from numerous teammates that Spy had been vomiting he wouldn’t have been able to believe the spy wasn’t eating. Medic could find no signs of stomach illness or pain nor did Spy have a fever. He was actually cold and his paleness was the only visible sign that he might be suffering from something. Spy hadn’t lost any weight so whatever was bothering him wasn’t affecting him negatively…  
  
“I can’t find anything zat vould suggest zat you have told me to be true. However I vill give you zese vitamins so zat your lack of food does not begin to affect you poorly.” said Medic as he retrieved a bottle of pills.  
  
“Merci doctor.” said Spy as he took the bottle handed to him and began to get up only for Heavy, who had arrived shortly after them in the infirmary, to pull him back down.  
  
“Heavy what is the meaning of this?” said Spy harshly as he noticed Medic had retrieved something that looked like an IV bag…  
  
“Mon dieu no!” cursed Spy as he cringed at Medic’s stern expression.  
  
“I am sorry kamerad but I cannot take your lack of urination lightly as it could have deadly affects…Heavy hold him still.”said Medic and Heavy grabbed Spy’s wrists and held him down as Medic approached…  
  
The whole base echoed with French cursing only to end with a scream…  
  
“Don’t be such a baby.” said Medic as he washed his hands as Spy awkwardly stood up and staggered to the door.  
  
“You will pay for this doctor and you too fatman!” spat Spy as he went through the door.  
  
“Vait! I haven’t told you how to-“ began Medic only for Spy to stick his head back in and glare daggers at him.  
  
“Stop right there and tell no one of this.” hissed Spy before withdrawing and going to his room where he spent the rest of the day getting used to his…new equipment.  
  
It was on the fifth day of the week that Spy’s lack of food seemed to be affecting him. While he felt no hunger he was weakening and nearly collapsed out of exhaustion after some regular training exercises.   
  
“Spah ya okay ya bloody spook?” asked the RED Sniper who had been practicing with his rifle nearby when Spy had fallen into a stack of targets.  He got a groan from Spy as a response and helped the Frenchman to his feet as he called out:  
  
“Need some help over here!”  
  
His call was answered by Scout who had been swinging his bat, trying to aim balls at targets. The two men practically dragged Spy to the infirmary before placing him on a bed so Scout could fetch Medic.  
  
“He’s in here doc and he ain’t looking so hot.” said Scout as he ran back into the room, Medic right behind him.  
  
Medic felt Spy’s forehead, expecting a fever only to recoil as the man’s skin felt as cold as a corpse. Noting the pale skin and piecing together what Scout had already told him he fetched an IV. He had Sniper remove Spy’s blazer before he pierced Spy’s arm only for the man to groan and try to turn away.   
  
“Restrain him.” ordered Medic to the other two who followed his orders as Medic extracted a vial of blood before hooking in an IV of fluids. He then began to do tests on the blood.  
  
“So what’s wrong with him doc?” asked Scout.  
  
“I von’t know till later but I expect anemia…Danke for your assistance but you may now leave.” said Medic without looking at the boy who was about to say something when Sniper grabbed his shoulder and pushed him out ahead.  
  
With both men gone Medic fetched his book and read a few chapters while keeping an eye on Spy, taking notes every now and then as he remembered something he had forgotten to write in the experiment report.  
  
He checked Spy and noticed that his bag was empty despite never being changed…  
  
“Interesting.” whispered Medic, realizing that Spy was no longer producing waste, it was if his body was using every bit of fluid that went into it.  
  
The blood tests did indicate anemia and Medic began another transfusion of blood, this time not with the samples sent by RED and that’s went things got strange…  
  
It was almost as if someone was sucking down the bag of blood by how fast it went, a pint gone in less than half the normal time and the results it had on Spy were immediate. His pale flesh gained color and his temperature went up as his rapid heart rate lowered to just on the higher side of normal. As all this was happened Medic noticed physical changes in Spy’s form, those points reappeared in his gloves and on his ears while something moved under his lips…Taking a metal tool he lifted up Spy’s upper lip but whatever had causing the movement had retreated as did the other features after the bag was empty…  
  
“Herr Spy I zink zis is ze beginning of a new age.” whispered Medic as he watched over Spy, his eyes filled with wonder as hypotheses filled his mind as well as possibilities…  
  
Spy awoke later that day feeling better than he had in years and he could tell that the offensive equipment was gone which brought a flash of a smile to his lips before he realized how it must have happened and where he was…  
  
His eyes focused on Medic who was busy filling out his notebook that he had started when he began his experiment on Spy. It peaked his interest as he thought the experiment had concluded…then again could his lack of hunger and liquid waste be connected to a simple transfusion? True it had been more complex than that with him actually dying…Yet how could blood cause such things?   
  
These thoughts filled his mind and as Medic finally noticed that he was up. He could tell Spy felt much better as he looked it. Medic smiled and approached Spy who looked at him with suspicion and Medic feigned being hurt.  
  
“Herr Spy don’t look at me like zat, you should be happy I took out ze device vhile you vere asleep.” said Medic.  
  
“Perhaps but why did you take it out if it was so important to put it in in the first place?” asked Spy with a raised brow, some resentment in his voice.  
  
“I realized you no longer needed it.” said Medic and Spy decided not to push the issue as he was happy the device was gone but still worried about were all the water he was drinking was going…  
  
“So doctor what brought me into your infirmary this time?” asked Spy.  
  
“Anemia.” said Medic which brought a rare look of confusion to Spy’s eyes.  
  
“I just had that blood transfusion, how could I have anemia?” asked Spy and Medic just shrugged before turning around to his medicine cabinet.  
  
He returned with a bottle of black pills, really placebos, but looked enough like iron supplements that a untrained man like Spy could not tell them from the real thing.  
  
“Zese vill help, zey are iron, good for ze blood. Take one every day.” said Medic.   
  
He then pointed to Spy’s blazer and Spy quickly retrieved it before leaving with the pills. Medic waited till Spy was gone before going to his bookshelf and pulling down a book of folklore. He then went back to his journal and wrote down more notes on what to expect as well as things to try on Spy. A sinister smile came to his face as he thought about how Spy would react in battle, he had already written a clean bill of health for Spy and unless Spy dropped dead the man was going into battle…


	4. Feeding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More changes, for better and for worse...

The last two days of Spy’s week of recovering passed without another trip to the infirmary and he spent his time with his team, trying to reassure them and convince them that he was well. Yet deep down he knew he wasn’t, a man did not go a week without eating and not lose weight nor did a man drink obscene amounts of water and not urinate without his bladder exploding resulting in an agonizing death…Then there were some changes that while positive should have been impossible…  
  
When he had groomed himself the morning after the second transfusion he was shocked by the change to his face: his worry lines were almost non existant, his stubble seemed darker and his hair…the white at his temples was now gray as was his forehead blaze and both were thinner while his hair was thicker. He had spent a minute rubbing his hands through it to make sure he wasn’t seeing things and he gave a smile only to notice that his canine teeth were loose. He had all his teeth pulled long ago and replaced with exact replicas that could be removed and opened to reveal miniature items, a system of smuggling most law enforcement didn’t know about let alone check for. Yet now his four canine teeth were loose and he removed one only for his eyes to widen as he thought he saw a bit of white at the base of the socket but as he poked at the socket he found it empty. Quickly he put his canine tooth back in and went to his room to get ready for the day. ..  
  
The next day he called his lover from a phone booth after making sure it wasn’t bugged. It still irked him that the BLU Spy had been able to find him let alone get such pictures of him and his lover…Spy enjoyed some time talking with her with the occasional flirt or teasing remark as they talked about her day and he talked about work, admitting that he was the last day of a weeklong medical leave. She had gasped and asked him what was wrong after chewing him out for not calling sooner. He didn’t go into the details of the experiment, instead claiming he was suffering from a stomach bug. After about an hour she said she would let him get off the phone if he called her that lovely French nickname he had for her…  
  
“ Good bye mon petit chou-fleur. I shall call again soon.” said Spy with a kiss at the end which made his lover giggle before she said goodbye.    
  
Spy then hung up the phone and lit a cigarette and as he took a long draw of it Spy knew  she loved him despite not saying it as she knew he cared deeply for her without saying it on the phone. He had sworn her never to say “I love you” unless it was face to face, to keep her safe as well as to make each time it was said more meaningful…  
  
The rest of the day he was in a good mood though troubled by the thought if his inability to eat continued till the next time he saw her. Not only would it make dinner’s out awkward but he would be unable to properly make her dinner which she  enjoyed so much  after years of making meals for eight thankless boys...When this war was done and he had all the money they would ever need he would take her from Boston and to every major city in the world before settling down whenever best suited them both. Then maybe they would be more then lovers…  
  
As Spy got ready for work for the first time in a week he was anxious after being out of the game for a week that had been full of health issues but Medic had insisted he was fine for work and as Spy loaded his revolver he let his face betray nothing. He got into place behind a corner near the front lines where he could cloak without being seen and get to a target quickly. As the numbers were counted down he switched to his balisong and cloaked the moment the gates opened to BLU spawn only to see that damn mutt eyeing him.  
Spy switched to his revolver, decloaked as he ran by and shot it’s owner in the arm which made her cry out and the dog’s attention shift just in time for the RED Heavy to mow them down with his mingun. He then cloaked and found a hiding place to wait for the rest of the BLU’s to move ahead enough so that he could get behind them. As he waited he sniffed the air as a delicious scent came to his nostrils, as if someone was baking fine pastries…  
  
Spy shook his head and got into position behind the BLU’s before decloaking and empting his revolver into a few of their backs, making them turn around as Pyro, Soldier and Demoman rained destruction upon them. However death did not come quickly enough to prevent Spy from being headshotted by BLU Sniper who fired his shot from on top of the little shed before he was headshotted by the RED Sniper.  
  
Awaking in RED spawn Spy cursed as the voice announced the first control point had been captured. Quickly and stealthily he made his way back to the first point to find the BLU Engineer camping out there. A grin came across Spy's lips as he cloaked and made his way to the BLU Engineer who was just setting up a sentry, having used his metal first for a dispenser…  
  
Spy decloaked behind the BLU Engineer and plunged his knife deep into his foe's back which made the man yell and collapse.  
  
“Happy trails la-“ began Spy only to stop as that sweet scent seemed to envelope him.  
  
With a quick sniff Spy found the source at his feet…the corpse of the BLU Engineer and he knelt down to the dead man, his eyes wide as his mouth twitched as he could feel drool building behind his lips…  
  
Then Spy felt pain explode in his torso as the level one sentry began to shoot him…He threw a sapper at it and the dispenser before  fleeing into the nearby mine shaft, that strange craving becoming a desperate need…  
  
He saw a strange red network that formed the basic shape of a man and he cloaked before making his way over to who he would later realize was the enemy sniper. All Spy knew was that killing wouldn’t leave him enough time with the body to do what he needed too, though what he wasn’t sure…Taking out his balisong Spu decloaked and ran the knife across the vertebrae at about midway down the neck.  
  
The BLU Sniper felt like a sharp wind fluttered against his neck only to find he could not move as he began to fall backward…Only to be caught but before BLU Sniper could see his attacker his hat was then roughly pulled over his face before  a hand clasped his mouth. Underneath the hat the BLU Sniper’s eyes widened in terror as he was dragged further into the tunnel only to cry out as another hand moved by his neck into his shirt...  
  
Spy contemplated ripping out the bushman’s heart but decided not to, not because he didn’t think he could do it but because in the back of his head  a voice told him it would just make the sniper disappear before he had what he needed. So Spy's fingers trailed from that glowing source of the network up to the neck, resting on the pulse. Spy opened his jaws and licked his lips as more of that wonderful scent was freed as his clawed fingertips ripped open the Sniper’s skin as they moved over it… Spy didn’t notice the claws form or his ears point, testing his mask, as the sniper’s heartbeat became deafening so that he couldn’t hear the battle mere feet away. He didn’t even notice his expensive canines fall out of his mouth and onto BLU Sniper’s chest as fangs filled the sockets…All Spy was aware of was that pulse as he leaned forward…  
  
BLU Sniper desperately tried to move, to do anything but his body refused to work and he yelled into that hand as he felt warm lips on his neck, his worst fears about the situation seeming to come true as a tongue licked the source of his pulse…He tried to bite the hand over his mouth only to give a muffled cry as it tightened and BLU Sniper could feel the bones of his face crack under the force as he heard the mouth sucking at his neck. Then he felt hot tears leave his eyes in anger and fear as he felt a hicky form only for that mouth to open and…  
  
The jugular seemed to burst  in Spy’s mouth as liquid ecstasy filled him and he gulped it down. His eyes closed as he savored it, not truly aware of what he was doing, only that the need within him was being satisfied. A feeling similar to the medigun came over his wounds from the sentry as they pieced back together. He didn’t know when the BLU Sniper died but only became aware of it when he fell on his face as the body faded away as a RED victory was announced…  
  
Then the world returned to him and he could hear the BLU’s scream as they were hunted down and killed as customary when they lost a round. He looked around the dark mine shaft, wondering why he was there and on his knees in the dirt which was more like mud, wet with some sort of fluid, blood upon closer inspection and as he wondered who’s it was he could feel a warm dampness on his chin, throat and chest along with his left hand…Spy looked down at himself in the low light and saw that he was covered in blood, soaked to the skin but he was not wounded…As Spy opened his mouth to speak and his tongue moved he tasted salt and iron…  
  
“Mon dieu…” whispered Spy as he grabbed his head and closed his eyes, not wanting to believe what he was realizing…  
  
He then became aware of another presence and looked up to see RED Medic and despite all his years of practice he could not hide his fear as Medic approached him.  
  
“Doctor I…” began Spy only to wince as he felt a needle go into his shoulder and the world once again disappeared into a swirl of colors…


	5. Vulerable Postion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spy awakes to find he is not in control of the situation like  he usually is and finds himself in a comprising position with Medic.

Spy awoke in the infirmary and as he rubbed his head he became aware of two things, he was wearing a clean gown and he could feel his hair. His eyes widened as he realized he wasn’t wearing his mask and he swung his legs over the side of the bed only to put a hand to his temple as the sudden movement made his head spin. Slowly he got to his feet and looked around, glaring at Medic who was seated nearby with that blasted journal and a vial of dark fluid…  
  
“Vell you are up and in about half the time such a dose vould last in a human.” said Medic as he glanced at the clock on the wall. Spy was about to yell at him when he caught something about the last sentence.  
  
“What do you mean by “human”? I am a man despite what I have done and will do if you do not return my mask.” said Spy, the last words almost a hiss which made Medic shake his head with a smile.  
  
“After a simple test you vill see vat I mean, go over to ze full body mirror by ze changing station.” said Medic and at Spy’s glare he held up the man’s mask before going over the mirror.  
  
Spy followed and looked at himself in the mirror and froze as he noticed his hair…the gray was almost completely gone, only scattered gray hairs told of the three areas it once dominated.   
  
“What the hell…?” said Spy with disbelief, not noticing Medic opening the vial until that sweet smell from battle waffled into his nose and his eyes became glued to it.  
Something within him demanded he drink it to make the dizziness in his head and his slow reaction time go away… Spy grabbed it from Medic who smiled and nodded. Spy tipped the vial back and sipped it like fine wine only to hungrily pour the rest into his mouth as soon as the first drop hit his tongue. He looked towards Medic who looked mesmerized by something…  
  
That’s when Spy noticed the red in his reflection and focused on it to realize his eyes were now red and cat-like. As he watched in horror his ears twisted, elongating and pointing…He placed his hand to the reflection, hoping it was some illusion only to see a clawed hand before him . Gasping in shock he opened his mouth to reveal long fangs where his canines would normally be. It had to be some sort of tricked being played upon him, some sort of wicked trick from that sick mind of the medic-With uncharacteristic fury he punched out the mirror and looked at his hand as the glass fell only to see black blood slowly seep from the already healing wounds... He back away from the shattered mirror which still showed that horrid reflection till he was against the wall and he began to slide down it covering his face with his hands…  
  
“Mon dieu…” whispered Spy as if about to start a prayer and then he heard Medic chuckle and he looked up at his teammate with confusion.  
  
“Forgive me Herr Spy, I simply cannot understand ze depths of your vanity, it amuses me.” explained Medic only with a sly smile which disappeared as those red eyes glared at him.  
Spy stood up and within a moment he had Medic pinned against the wall behind him by his throat.  
  
“How dare you laugh at my misery! I am a monster and I am sure you are to blame in some way you …” started Spy only for his eyes to move from Medic’s frightened eyes to his throat, he could feel the pulse under his hand and it called to him…  
  
Spy then felt two strong fingers pinch a point on his neck and he went limp, slumping to the ground as Medic rubbed his neck with his free hand, the other still on Spy’s pressure point.  
  
“I zink ve vill have to vork on your blutrunst my  kamerade.” said Medic as he looked down at Spy before going to check that no one was near the infirmary doors.  
Satisfied he turned to look back at the recovering Spy with a stern look on his face as if about to scold a child.  
  
“ You should be more grateful, I could have left you on ze field to be discovered how zey say “ red-handed”. ..Yet I was able to convince ze team zat you had received a last minute wound and needed immediate treatment and with Heavy’s help I got you in here, cleaned you up and showed you your condition so zat you would be aware of it.” said Medic.  
  
“Why?” asked Spy, his expression suspicious.  
  
“Vhy? Simple, you are a new stage in human progress and after some adjustments…you will be perfection…” said Medic.  
  
“What are you talking about? How could this be perfection? How could it be anything more than abhorrent?” asked Spy, gesturing to himself.  
  
“You don’t see ze bigger picture, you don’t need food, your body uses water so efficiently. Your senses are beyond human ranges and vith every…transfusion of blood you grow fitter and younger…True zere are some cosmetic issues vhen you feed and you tend to be a bit voracious in your appetite but it is nothing science cannot vork out.”  said Medic with a smile.  
  
“So you don’t intend to cure me.” hissed Spy.  
  
“Nein but I vill help you control it as I study you and if you refuse…Vell I doubt your liebling vill be safe in your arms if you somehow manage to escape the base and RED alive…”said Medic as he stopped by the intercom and had his hand hover above the button.  
  
Ideas went through Spy’s mind of how to get out of this position where he held none of the cards. If the team came in here they would overpower him as he had neither of his weapons or his watch.  He might be killed in the struggle or engage in…then they would kill him brutally… If he attacked and killed Medic it would buy him some time to escape the base, a simple neck  snap would prevent him from being…distracted. However he would be relentlessly hunted by a very extensive organization, if not to be killed for what he knew then to be further studied as Medic wished to do.  He would never be able see his lover again and she might even be used against him if not killed herself… His hands clenched into fists as he sighed in defeat and looked at the ground only for his mask to land before him….  
  
He looked up at Medic who was smiling broadly at him. Quickly he put back on his mask and stood up before walking up to Medic.  
  
“I’ll let you study me but you will not cross me doctor and you will tell no one of this without my permission.” said Spy, his expression and voice were deadly serious.   
  
Medic held up his hand:  
  
“ I schworen to keep zis confidential as long as you are reasonable. ”  
  
“As are you.” remarked Spy and then both men shook each other’s hand, though Spy knew he was at the Medic’s mercy, a trait the doctor notoriously lacked…  
  
Medic smiled at him and then directed him to the mirror and Spy could see the horrendous traits were now gone…  
  
“I zink your…cosmetic features are present only during and shortly after times of feeding. Oh and I found these after I sedated you.” said Medic as he presented the four missing canine teeth.  
  
“Thank you, doctor.” said Spy as Medic dropped them in his waiting hand.  
  
Spy put them in and tested them with his tongue, they were secure but still slightly loose from the tips of the fangs pressing down upon them…  
  
His eyes glanced towards Medic as he noticed movement only to see that Medic had retrieved a medical bag. Bile rose up in Spy's throat as he realized Medic meant to do a very through examination…  
  
The first thing Medic did was look over his entire form, finding it as lithe and fit as ever though Spy’s noble posture was better now that his joints no longer pained him. He did measurements of everything, comparing it to his old measurements. Medic then feed Spy another vial of blood, this time it was consumed in a more restricted manner as he was not injured. Medic noted  their placement and general structure.   
Yet the changes didn’t last long enough for Medic to do all he wanted to do so he prepared a syringe full of adrenaline only for the changes to work their way back as Spy gripped his wrist tightly.  
  
“ You will not inject me with anything without my consent.” informed Spy only to wrinkle his nose as Medic had him look in the mirror again.  
  
“Oh merde.” said Spy as he realized the changes where not just related to feeding…  
  
“You vill have to learn to control your temper mien freund.” remarked Medic with a chuckle which only made Spy glare at him before the changes began to fade.  
He yelped as Medic stomped on his foot before looked at the man with murder in his eyes.  
  
“You idiot!” hissed Spy only for Medic to shake a finger before getting his measuring tape.  
  
“Nein, I am a genius as I need to get measurements of your altered state.” said Medic before he began to measure Spy’s new cosmetic features as if Spy was an animal in some auction.  
  
It was all very demeaning to the Frenchman but he kept focused on his anger to keep the abominable traits present to avoid more pain.  Only when Medic gave him a nod did he relax and let his humanity return…  
  
“You may leave, I have calculations to do.” said Medic as he pointed to fresh suit he had retrieved from Spy’s room as well as Spy’s things.  
  
As Spy got dressed he looked at a reflective cabinet to keep an eye on Medic, noting that the man was writing in that journal. He resolved to destroy that journal when his condition became self-manageable and he no longer needed the good doctor…  
  
“Good bye doctor.” Said Spy as he left the room, his words more a force of habit than actual sentiment and he was not surprised that Medic was too deep in his work to respond…  
As he made his way to the mess hall to keep up appearances and good standing he stopped as he heard the conversation, it was about him…  
  
“So I just goin say it cause we are all thinkin it, what is goin on with Spah ?”   
  
“What do ya mean boyo?”   
  
“Wassamatter, y’freakin’ stupid?”  
  
“Lay off him boy, ya know he is drunk more often than not.”  
  
“Enough, back to Spy, what is wrong?”  
  
“He has been sick an awful lot, almost feel sorry for the bloody spook.”  
  
“Must be why he got so hurt…”  
  
“ Ya know when we brought him back he wasn’t reactin to my dispenser…”  
  
“Hmp mph hmm hhp mumph?”  
  
“Maybe”  
  
“No needle cause such mess”  
  
“It was a bloody hell of a mess, all over the front of the spook’s suit. Think he’d put a bullet in his own bloody head so he could go to respawn if for nothing else then to clean up…”  
  
“Ey, blood all around his frickin’ mouth… “  
  
“ Still internal injuries would have caused some sort of drain on the dispenser…”  
  
“Maybe it wasn’t his blood lads…”  
  
“Ya go from too drunk to notice to-“  
  
“Enough boy and you Demo, what are you suggestin?”  
  
“He’s a bloody vampire!”  
  
The whole team seemed to laugh at him but Spy could hear Demoman slam his bottle on the table.  
  
“Listen to me lads! He ain’t eatin and he was covered in more blood then a man can lose and live! Bloody hell I’ve seen less blood from a gibbing!”  
  
Yet while most of the team kept laughing, Spy could hear some of them going silence as they realized Demoman had a point…he had to stop this talk and he had to stop it now…  
  
He waited a moment and then walked into the room, raising a brow, pretending to not know why most of the team was laughing only to go silent as he entered the room. He stopped and looked at them.  
  
“Did I miss something?” asked Spy.  
  
“Just talking about how you are doing partner.” responded Engineer as after a few moments of silence from the rest of the team.  
  
“As you all can see I am doing rather well…Who cooked tonight?” asked Spy as he looked towards the trays of food in the far side of the mess hall.   
  
“I did Frenchie!” called Soldier as he came out of the kitchen with a pot of what could be called stew…  
  
‘Oh merde’ thought Spy as he realized he had to eat Soldier’s cooking or risk the rumor’s growing…  
  
He grabbed a bowl and approached Soldier who was pouring the stew into a tray.  
  
“May I?” asked Spy and Solider nodded before handing him the ladle.   
  
Spy poured two heaping ladles full of the stew into his bowl and grabbed a spoon before sitting down amongst the team. Taking a spoon full he put it into his mouth and forced himself to pretend to savor it, even letting out a hum before swallowing when he really just wanted to spit out the horrid lukewarm paste…He forced himself to keep eating, using all his skill to hide his disgust as his stomach churned…  
  
“It has Frenchie’s approval so come and get it men!” called Soldier and the rest lined up to get their servings.  
  
After eating the whole bowl he had to use all his willpower to keep it down as he engaged with his team, explaining that he had had a stomach bug the last week that acted up when he ate solid food so he had been receiving most of his nourishment from IVs. Yet he was now fine and in today’s battle he had just bitten off a bit more than he could chew with the BLU Sniper…Neither of which were complete lies and the grain of truth made each more believable. After satisfying himself that he had quelled most of their doubts he excused himself and went to his room.  
  
Once there he locked his door and began to experiment with the limits of his anger before it would cause physical changes, it wasn’t hard to make himself mad, just thinking of how the Medic had been so ready to throw him to the wolves that day…He could feel the changes and as he looked at himself he scowled, pocketing his fake canines so he would not lose them...  
  
He didn’t like what he had become and to make himself change repeatedly…it made him sick inside but he had to do it so he could master it, just like his other emotions. Then he would learn to control himself around blood to the point he would be able to resist feeding or showing any signs of hunger around it. It might take him days even weeks but he would master himself so he would not be in such a vulnerable position again as he had in that infirmary…  
  
Yet as he looked upon his altered form he could not help but think…  
  
‘What will Joan think of this monstre?’


	6. Fight Inside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spy has a nightmare about his past...

The next day Spy prepared for work, his head and finger tips sore from his repeated changing but it was necessary as he felt he had a better grip on his altered state. Still he took precautions and before putting back on his mask after grooming he smeared a bit of a paste under his nose. This paste was solid perfume, strong smelling but not sickening and would be no more noticeable to the BLUs then his cigarette scent or his light sprinkle of cologne. He had used it before in his youth when having to move through sewers for escapes and secret meetings, it had served him well then and it would serve him well now. The strong scent would keep the scent of blood at bay till he was used to looking at it again with little emotion and then he would give up the solid perfume and get used to the scent of blood. This would keep him losing himself to that horrid bloodlust and becoming more of a savage then the bushman…

He also took another precaution… it had taken him more time then he cared to admit to work up his courage to go into Medic’s office to ask for what he was about to ask for…

“Medic, I have a request.” said Spy as he shut the door to the infirmary behind him so he was alone with the doctor who had been turned away from him, checking his supply of medications and vaccines.

The Medic looked over his shoulder at Spy with a brow raised.

“Ja and vhat vould zat be?” asked Medic.

“A blood bag from the cooler.” said Spy as if asking for something simple like aspirin. 

“Vhy, are you hungry Herr Spy?” asked Medic with a chuckle.

“I simply do not want to repeat yesterday doctor.” replied Spy and Medic sighed before retrieving a blood bag and handing it to Spy.

Spy held the cold fluid filled bag in his hands and turned slightly away from Medic but also so no one outside could get a clear view. Pulling out his fake canine teeth he put them in his suit pocket and willed his fangs to come into view…Then he bit the tab where the IV would go and began to suck the blood from within the bag…It was cold but sweet, reminding him of the chocolate mousse frosting his father’s bakery put on cakes, even the way the bag felt reminded him of the desert bag he often stole as a young boy…

Watching Spy feed, Medic was amused by the man’s need for privacy but deeply intrigued that the feeding features only made themselves about halfway present as if Spy was restraining himself…his eyes had even turned violet as he fed instead of the blood red of yesterday…Medic found himself slightly impressed at Spy’s strength of will but battle would tell how strong Spy’s resolve really was…

Once Spy was done he had to resist the urge to rip open the bag and lick up the drops that still remained as he handed it to Medic who began to examine it before looking up at Spy.

“How do you feel?” asked Medic.

“Satisfied, doctor if perhaps more alert as well.” said Spy as he checked himself in the reflective surface of a nearby cabinet, his features returning to normal as he wiped his lips with a handkerchief as if he had just finished a fine meal.

Spy then put back in his canines and looked to the doctor who was now swabbing where his mouth had been on the bag with a q-tip. His annoyed look was lost on Medic as the man put the swab in a bag before throwing the blood bag in the waste container. Finally Medic looked up and seemed genuinely unaware of why Spy was annoyed with him.

“Vhat?” 

“Nothing doctor.” said Spy as he turned towards the door only to hear footsteps in the hall way. 

His eyes narrowed before he made his way to the door and opened it, looking down the hall way he could see no one but he smelled fermented apples…

‘It’s highly unlikely anyone will believe that drunk.’ thought Spy as he turned to look back at Medic who had noticed Spy’s behavior.

“Vhat is it Herr Spy?” asked Medic.

“We have been discovered.” said Spy, his tone not betraying any panic.

“By vhom?” asked Medic, his eyes showed a slight panic, if he was found to have known about Spy’s condition without informing the others, let alone be discovered as the one who brought it about…

He backed up towards the intercom button but stopped as Spy reached inside his suit jacket…

“Doctor, it was Demoman, his words will start rumors but I doubt action will be taken till they have proof. If we are more cautious the team will eventually lose interest and dismiss it as more of his drunken ramblings. We need not resort to betrayal and I will warn you now, doctor, you will be dead before they can get here if you try to out me.” said Spy as he pulled out his disguise kit and retrieved a cigarette.

He did not lite it but simply held it in his mouth as he looked at Medic who gulped and nodded.

“Good, now let us join the rest of the team in the mess hall, the longer we wait the more the imbecile will spew.” said Spy as he opened the door and waited.

Medic went through the door and Spy shut it behind them. He then began small talk with the doctor who took a moment to catch on that they had to appear casual as they arrived in the mess hall. Demoman was raving about seeing Spy drink from a blood bag, turning into a monster as he did so while Medic seemed to enjoying a show. Spy stopped and pretended to be shocked before laughing at Demoman, even releasing a snort to make it convincing as Medic joined in. The team looked at them like they were madder than Demoman.

“Sorry mien freunds, its just zat Demoman is confusing something innocent with something ridiculous…” chuckled Medic.

“Yes, Medic and I have been arguing about which is better, French champagne or that pinot wine from his home land. He gave me a flask to taste from and I fear I may have let some of that red wine trickle past my lips. From so far away it must have looked rather sinister, my apologies Demoman.” said Spy with an apologetic smile. 

“But that-“

“Makes sense Demo, the two were just settlin a dispute.” interrupted Engineer and the rest of the team nodded as they agreed the Spy and Medic both liked their wines, especially Spy,  who preferred  it to the beer the rest drank.  

It was certainly more believable then Spy being a blood drinking monster and Medic his willing accomplice…The talk was stopped as Soldier announced it was time to drive to Gravel Pit for the day’s battle…

The battle went well for the Spy with the solid perfume keeping him from smelling the blood of the BLU’s as he back stabbed them. While he eyed the blood at first he soon was able to view it as any of them would view food, a distraction that would have to wait. The bodies faded away quickly enough to prevent him from debating drinking from them as did the threat of constant danger keep him from staying near the still warm corpses too long.

He found the BLU Sniper much more alert and that was to be expected after what Spy had done to him only yesterday, though the BLU Sniper had not seen his attacker… Spy’s heightened senses and ability to hear BLU Sniper’s heart beat gave him an edge as to when the BLU Sniper became aware of his presence so backstabbing the BLU Sniper was no more challenging than usual.

However Spy’s biggest challenge in battle was that when he was wounded he would see the network of blood vessels of each man both BLU and RED as his body demanded he feed to heal himself…Yet with Demoman convinced that Spy was a vampire and putting the idea in the rest of the RED’s heads Spy couldn’t afford to even lick his blood-stained balisong…The desire to feed when injured proved enough of a distraction to get him finished off quite a few times by the BLUs but not enough to make his team question him about it on the way back to 2Fort even after losing the day’s battle to BLU…

That night he prepared dinner for his team as his turn was long past due and he wasn’t sure if it was because he was he was feeding on the blood his body craved or if he was able to be selective with his sense of taste but he could finally taste food again. He still didn’t crave food but he could now enjoy the taste and he cooked a splendid meal composed of a starter course of bisque, followed by pot-au-feu and completed with chocolate mousse for desert , each dish was of French origin and rather easy to make though the pot-au-feu took a few hours to cook properly. He even shared some of his Calvados to pacify Demoman who called it fancy, thin and lightweight scrumpy to Spy’s frustration. While most of the team thought the meal fancy they all agreed it was good, some being more grateful then others…they had to pry Pyro off Spy after the chocolate mousse.

After dinner Spy played cards with his teammates and engaged in small talk for a few hours before Soldier forced them to their rooms so they wouldn’t be tired in the morning so they could avenge their lost that day. This was fine with Spy and he retired to his room and got into his silk pajamas only to find he was unable to sleep…

It took him awhile to find out what was troubling him before he realized that while he could keep his condition a secret from seven idiots who barely knew him he would not be able to fool his lover who had known him for over twenty years…

Joan would notice Spy’s lack of appetite, the coldness of his flesh and his slight paleness and he would not be able to convince her he was sick every time he saw her.  She would also notice his use of solid perfume and remember its use from his stories and think that he was insulting her scent. Also outside the base Spy would have a hard time getting blood and she knew his method of killing and would recognize it from the newspapers…she may not tolerate such acts of violence especially if the police leaked that the victims were drained of blood…Then only God knew what would happen when they got intimate…

Spy was normally calm and able to conceal his emotions but when he was alone with her…He was gentle and affectionate as  if his story had never gone wrong…Then there was the passion, so deep and powerful…an affair like theirs did not last long without it and would quickly die if he avoided such actions with her. However could he control this new part of himself around her?

It was likely he could keep from biting her and feeding off her but that form…he wasn’t sure if he could hide it during the heat of the moment when he wanted to be so close, so honest with her…

‘Then I will not hide it from her as I have hid nothing else from her…’ thought Spy as he closed his eyes and slipped into his usual nightmares…

Spy stood outside a bakery on the Ile Saint-Louis in Paris France, it was just a few blocks from the owner’s house and was one of the finest bakeries on the island. He moved aside as a boy, about twelve years old with messy brown hair and a hooked nose, ran inside the bakery. Spy went to the window and looked in; the boy was scared as he shut the door behind him and looked frantically around with his pale blue eyes as a similar looking man in work clothes came behind the counter and dusted off the flour he was covered with as he looked at the boy with concern.

“Adrien, what is wrong? Why aren’t you at home with your tutor?” asked the man.

“Pere, Mere sent me, there are strange men at the house. They are in uniform and talk with strange accents. They want to talk to you and Mere, hurry Pere!” said Adrien.

Suddenly the image changed and Spy was standing in a very familiar room and he was not alone. The boy was there, standing next to a younger child, a girl with black hair but matching eyes. She was clasped to the boy’s hip as he looked towards his pere and his mere, a beautiful woman who looked much like the young girl but with a slightly darker complexion. She stood next to her husband as two young men in Nazi uniform stood behind an older man who had more complex markings on his uniform.

“Herr Fournier ve have reason to believe you and your family as well as your employees have been helping undesirables escape down ze Seine to the English Channel. Zere are claims you even shelter them in your house. Do you deny zis?” asked the older man only for the baker to glare at him.

“Answer ze question or I vill not hesitate to have zat gypsy blooded wife of yours sent to an internment camp.” demanded the officer.

“What proof do you have?” asked Mr. Fournier only for the officer to smile as he glanced at his underlings.

“Tear the place apart.” He ordered and they quickly proceeded to do so, with Mr. Fournier having to restrain his wife as priceless family heirlooms were destroyed as the little girl clang tighter to the boy and began to cry as one of the soldiers moved upstairs and soon called down in German to which the officer scowled and had the other underling escort the family upstairs.

The bookshelf at the end of the hall had been pushed aside to reveal a door which had been kicked in to reveal a small group of five scared people which included two women and a young child. The officer nodded and the underling behind Mr. Fournier kicked him in the back so that he fell to his knees, his wife kneeled next to him and looked up at the officer with hate.

“You, go get more men to escort ze undesirables out  and you Herr Fournier…I gave you so many chances to confess, to spare yourself and your family vhat is about to happen.” Said the officer as the underling who discovered the door ran out as the officer drew his pistol to point it at Mr. Fournier.

Spy went for his revolver only to realize he didn’t have it and before the French baker could say a word a shot rang out and blood trickled down his forehead before he fell forward as his wife screamed. 

“Kamerade make a note that Herr Fournier was found to be harboring undesirables and resisted arrest, attacking us and forcing me to shoot him.” said the officer as Mrs. Fournier began to cry as she muttered in French.

The boy was clearly overcome with rage and grief as the other underling went to grab his arm, unaware that he was about to be restrained. Suddenly his mother screamed at him in French to take his sister and run, snapping him out of his daze. The boy nodded and grabbed his sister’s hand and before the officer could stop them Mrs. Fournier leapt at him like a wild animal and began to claw at him as she cursed in French. The group in the closet ran out, adding to the confusion as the boy dragged his sister out the front door as shots rang out…

The two children barely avoided being hit by a car that stopped in front of the house and two soldiers rushed out after the two children as more went inside. After running for a few minutes it was clear the soldiers were gaining on the tiring children and then the girl tripped and the boy stopped as did Spy who had been running with them.

“Get up Caroline!” yelled the boy and mouthed Spy.

“I can’t Adrien!” cried Caroline and the boy could see the soldiers gaining, if he didn’t run soon…

The boy bent down and tugged at his sister’s hand only for her to cry out as she stood up only to fall down again, her ankle was twisted…

Then the soldier’s caught up with them and one grabbed the boys’ shoulder only for the boy to punch him in the throat, causing the soldier to let go as he struggled to breath. Adrien’s eyes were full of panic as the other soldier drew his pistol  and the boy looked at his sister with tears in his eyes before he ran. He didn’t look back as he heard her call out, screaming his name again and again…

“Je suis désolé Caroline, Je suis tellement désolé ‘sobbed Spy as he woke up and put his head in his hands as he felt his features shift…

He then fought the emotions back and locked them back in his cold heart as he wiped away the tears. Spy forced himself to remember that he had paid for his betrayal, living in a city where everyone had their own problems and no one had time to help a boy who had lost everything…

Spy had stolen a balaclava from a cart, wearing it to keep himself warm in the winter as well as conceal his identity as he knew he was wanted by the Nazis. Spy learned this after returning to his home a few days later to find the place gutted having found the bakery ransacked… On the door was a letter condemning Spy and his family, offering a reward for his capture as the soldier he had throat punched had died of his injuries. Out of fear he did not approach his father’s former employees, who had been treated like family and had often expressed the same sentiment, for aid. Instead becoming a skilled pickpocket and thief in a time when everyone was struggling making his petty crimes into serious offenses. 

It wasn’t till Spy had tried to pickpocket a strange man in a black suit after months on the street that his life improved. The man had seen his potential and Spy was taken in and given shelter, clothes and food in exchange for becoming the man’s apprentice…The man was simply called “Monsieur Blanc” and at first taught Spy simply to be a gentleman yet this progressed into the subtle art of espionage and assassination. Monsieur Blanc taught Spy how to act and how to see past the acting of others and how to manipulate their emotions while controlling his own. The main lesson Monsieur Blanc stressed was this, money was the root of everything as it bought everything from luxury to necessity. Nothing was as powerful a force as it, not kindness, loyalty or even love because at the end of the day almost everyone looked out for number one, anyone who didn’t was a naive fool who didn’t realize those around them could be bought at the right price…

A lesson that had only been strengthened by experience, especially when Monsieur Blanc took a contract put out on Spy when Spy was in his mid-twenties and had pulled a high profile hit…The result had been a game of cat and mouse that had spanned the globe and came to a climax in America. Yet the events that followed his master’s betrayal and should have rendered Spy a heartless killing machine had instead helped him find his heart, his Joan…Now he would have to fight once more to save them from himself…

“Tomorrow I will call her.” resolved Spy and then he slowly slipped into sleep.


	7. Arrangements

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Medic begins his testing while Spy begins to let his lover know all is not well.

That morning Spy repeated the day before, bathing, getting dressed, putting on the perfume and going to Medic for a bag of blood to feed upon. Only this time he was much stealthier when visiting Medic and avoided making the same mistake of feeding before checking to make sure no one could see into the infirmary. As Spy fed he noticed Medic looking at him, he narrowed his violet eyes and removed the half-finished bag from his mouth.   
  
“Yes doctor?” asked Spy only for Medic to look uncomfortable, a rare expression for the morbidly curious man.  
  
“Vell I need to do some tests on your enhanced physical capabilities but after zat I must send ze report of your condition to Redmond.” explained Medic.   
  
“Put in your report that the blood had no effect.” responded Spy only for Medic to shake his head.   
  
He then let out a shrill cry as Spy grabbed him by his tie, his eyes going wide with fear at how close the blood drinker was to his throat while his heart raced…  
  
“Doctor you will not shame me by exposing my condition. “hissed Spy, his eyes becoming a dark red-violet.  
  
“It is out of mien control Herr Spy, zey already know.” admitted Medic which caught Spy by surprise until he remembered the voice, the voice always knew what was going on so there must be cameras everywhere…  
  
Spy had accepted the surveillance in his contract, becoming so used to it that he had not thought about it when...  
  
Yet Spy knew that the rest of his team was naive, believing that only the battlefield was surveyed…  
  
“How do you know this?” asked Spy.  
  
“In ze letter zey sent…” said Medic only for Spy to pin him against the nearby wall, his eyes going completely red.  
  
“What did the letter say besides what you told me to get me to do the transfusion?” demanded Spy.  
  
Medic looked away from Spy, trying to think of some sort of lie only to notice Spy leaning forward towards …  
  
“It said ze blood was zat of a vampir, gathered many years ago and only being sent to test now because of rumored complications…”admitted Medic only to gasp as he felt Spy’s lips brush his throat.  
  
“I zough it vasn’t true! How could I have even zought it vas!?! I am a man of science pete willen! Ich habe nur Befehle befolgt! Vergebung bitte! Bitte!“ begged Medic, his lanague reverting back to his native tongue in his panic.   
  
Spy froze at Medic’s words not because he expected the doctor to take responsibility but the because he had heard the same plea years before by his parent‘s killer..Spy had tracked down and slowing driven the Nazi officer into the grip of paranioa by sending him letters and pictures that would be enough for any court to convict him of war crimes. However a hanging would not have been enough for Spy. Spy had gone into the Nazi's house and tortured the man, only to find out Caroline had been sent to Drancy before being delivered to Natzweiler-Struthof for medical experiements.. Spy carved Je suis saleté nazie into the man’s chest and finally killing the man by stuffing his mouth and nose with French baked goods till he suffocated...his last understandable words were the German Medic had just spoken...  
  
He moved his mouth from by Medic’s neck to his ear and Medic cringed at Spy’s slightly colder then normal breath.  
  
“Never use that excuse again...If I didn’t see you as useful I would kill you right now without mercy or remorse...“whispered Spy before releasing Medic who grabbed his neck as Spy straightened up and looked at him, his face serious and calm as his features returned to normal.  
  
“I really didn’t  mean to do zis to you kamerade...As for ze report it must be sent or zey vill come retrieve it. Also if it is not sent I vill not be able to justify the blood bags you are consuming.“ said Medic.  
  
“Doctor if you send this report will I become an experiment for the rest of my life?“ asked Spy.  
  
“Nein, I have been very extensive researching your condition. Zey might bring you in for questioning perhaps but you are vorth more on ze battle field vhere I can study you zen off. If not zey vould not have hired you in ze first place mien freund.“ reassured Medic, being more comforting then normal because of Spy’s outburst...  
  
Spy glared at Medic for a moment before retrieving his half finished blood bag. How he wished he could leave and consume it in privacy but his altercation with Medic probably had attracted some attention...With a glance he made sure the window on the locked door was still blocked before he turned his attention back to the blood bag...  
  
That day’s battle went poorly for Spy, he was distracted by his senses and his mind was occupied about what effects the report might have on his life as well as how his call to his lover would go... Spy actually died in a knife fight with the BLU Sniper and was detected by the BLU Pryo more often then normal. Despite the narrow RED Victory Spy still had to withstand a berating by Soldier for his lack of finesse...  
  
After returning to the base Spy was approached by Medic who lead him the base’s gym which had equipment rigged with sensors thanks to Engineer’s tinkering. There was also another vitals monitoring machine that Medic had Heavy bring in the day before...  
  
Spy went to his room and took out his fitness wear, a white tanktop, red shorts, long socks and a pair of black sneakers. He loathed wearing such casual wear but Medic wanted accurate results...  
  
Spy fought back the memories of the transfusion when Medic attached the sensors under his shirt before gesturing to the bench press which was fitted with collars.   
“Ve shall begin with just the bar zen go up in increments of funf till you can’t safety lift ze veight.“ informed Medic.  
  
Spy nodded and laid back on the bench press, relaxing his body and getting into position with his feet and hands shoulder width apart. Controlling his breathing he brought the bar down and did a few warm ups before racking the bar. Medic then added five more pounds and Spy repeated the lift before racking it and Medic added five more pounds, this process repeated till Spy got to 130 pounds, then Medic had him start doing ten repetitions before racking the weight and drinking some water between sets. Meanwhile Medic was writing in on his clipboard, keeping an eye on Spy, raising a brow when the masked man went past his  180 pound limit...  
  
It wasn’t until Spy was doing lifts of  240  pounds did Medic see that the man before him had found his absolute limit as Spy was clenching his teeth as his form began to alter as a result of the stress...This intrigued Medic as this was an change of seventy pounds and took Spy from the average range for his 160 pound and six foot one inch frame to very fit... A grin came to Medic’s face as Spy racked the bar and was getting up.  
  
“ Marvelous Herr Spy. Take a rest and zen ve vill try ze leg press.“ said Medic.  
Spy rubbed his arms as his features returned to normal. Pocketing his fake canine teeth Spy went to the leg press, he sat down in the seat for a few minutes before Medic grinned at him.  
  
“Ve vill be starting vith your usual limit, 300 pounds. You vill do sechs repetitions per zehn pounds“ said Medic as Spy got into position.  
  
Spy gripped the assist handles and pushed against the seat as he extended his legs against the platform. He did six repetitions with ease and Medic added more weight, it wasn’t till Spy got to 360 pounds that he couldn’t stand anymore weight as his features altered due to the exertion. This pleased Medic as Spy had once again gone from average to fit.  
  
“Now zat ve have measured your strength ve vill measure your endurance and speed on ze treadmill.“ said Medic and Spy complied as he made his way onto the treadmill.  
  
Medic gradually got the treadmill speed to increase from walking to running rather quickly till Spy was going ten miles per hour. Spy controlled his breathing, moving his arms for momentum as Medic timed him, smiling before having the machine gradually stop. Spy looked at him with a brow raised.  
  
“Well doctor?“ asked Spy.  
  
“You just ran a mile and a half in neun mintues and funfzhen seconds...Your results are stupendous, you went from average for your size to kraftig. I vould do more tests but it vould be redundant and you look fatigued. “ said Medic.   
  
Medic then turned away from Spy and began to write on his clip board as Spy sighed with relief before putting back in his fake teeth. He then went to his room to retrieve his towels. He had already bathed that day but the exercises had pushed him,coating him in sweat. After taking a cold shower and getting dressed in his normal suit he pocketed a fair amount of change. Spy then  went outside to enjoy the cold night air as he made his way to his red corvette. Spy turned on his radio and played an eight track tape of French Jazz, enjoying the violin use as he drove off into TeuFort, stopping at the outskirts near a payphone.   
  
After inspecting around the immediate area and checking the payphone for cameras, recording or listening devices a Spy put in the needed amount of change. He dialed a number that was dear to his heart and waited as the phone rang.  
  
“Hey, this is Joan Moore, who’s this and whatcha want?“ said a voice on the other end of the phone that despite the harsh Boston accent was pleasant to Spy’s ears.  
  
“Bonjuor Mademoiselle.” said Spy with a happy tint to his voice.   
Spy smiled as he heard Joan gasp in surprise.   
  
“Adrien I didn't expect to hear from you, bein so busy and ahll. To want do I owe the pleasuah?”  
  
Spy didn’t reprimand her for using his name, so few people knew it so anyone listening would probably not make the connection to him. He thought for a moment before remembering a recent announcement Soldier had made…  
  
“Well mon cher I have some news you might enjoy.”  
  
“Yeah?”  
  
“I have a break from work starting on April first  and ends the day after Paques.”  
  
“That’s wicked good news Bonbon. Does that mean yah comin to visit me in Ahpril?”  
  
“ Oui, I will come the first night of the break and spend up till Thursday night with you so my path does not cross with his…”said Spy only to hear Joan sigh.  
  
“What is wrong?” asked Spy his voice soft as he frowned, he knew what plagued her..  
  
“Adrien…Jimmy ahlready knows and ya know how he found out? Pictuhes! Some mutha fucka on his team took pictuhes of us and showed them to my baby afta showin the rest of his team! He comes into my house for Christmas Dinner, doesn’t even say hi to me and talks to his brothers. I dismiss it until he doesn’t even comment on my cookin. So Bobby ahsks him what’s wrong and Jimmy mumbles so Bobby ahsks him to speak up and then Jimmy just explodes! He starts rantin and ravin that I’m ah traitor, pickin ah foreign wuss over him and that I’m ah stylene! Willy tried to get him to calm down but he just kept going till Johnny got in his face. Then it just became a fist fight between them until Donny, Tommy, Eddy and Jerry broke it up….It was frickin scary, I was scared of my own baby…I think he hates me now.” said Joan, her voice going from angry to frightened as she told the story and at the end she was sobbing.   
  
Joan hadn’t told Spy this the last time he called because she hadn’t been sure how to bring it up and she was so torn, torn between her baby boy and the man she loved longer then her baby boy had even been alive…  
  
Spy wished he could come through the phone so he was with her, so he could hold her, comfort her, and assure her that her son would come around but he could not. All he could do was sighing as he thought about what to say.  
  
“Tout sera ok mon amour. Jimmy wrong to say such things; he is a naïve boy who knows nothing of our past.  He probably thinks our liaison started after he was recruited by BLU…” said Spy.  
  
“Then maybe we should explain our ahffaih to him…” suggested Joan.  
  
“Non, he would not understand and if he told any of his team mates…The risk is too great mon cher for us, including him…I can’t even meet with him or our employers would have us kill each other…” explained Spy, his voice firm but not demeaning.  
  
“Okay Adrien but promise me somethin’ will ya?” said Joan.  
  
“What mon cher?” asked Spy.  
  
“Afteh all this frickin war business is done we will explain everythin’ to Jimmy. “ said Joan, her tone of voice left no room for debate.  
  
“…Je promets.” Swore Spy, once the war was over their employers would no longer have an interest in stopping cross –faction relationships and it would be safe for him and Joan to inform Scout of the truth…  
  
“Thank you Adrien…” said Joan, her voice softer and warmer.  
  
“You’re welcome…” said Spy, his tone mournful as he thought after the war, wondering if he would have anything to return to…  
  
“Wassamatter?” asked Joan, catching his sorrowful tone.  
  
“I have developed a medical condition.” admitted Spy.  
  
“Ya sick? What’s wrong with ya?” asked Joan, worry creeping into her voice.  
  
“It’s difficult to explain mon cher but it’s not contagious or lethal but it will last my entire life…it’s a rare form of anemia that causes me to need regular transfusions of blood…I’ll explain more when I visit during break…” said Spy.  
  
“Adrien I-“ began Joan only for a fire alarm to go off in the back ground.  
  
“Frickin hell! I got ta get off the phone my beef wellington is burning! Goodbye Bonbon!”  
  
“Adieu mon cher.” said Spy before she could hang up the phone then he heard the click and put back the phone.  
  
He should not have mentioned his condition, now she was going to worry for a little over two months because he could not explain this over the phone and be believed...Spy’s thoughts turned to his lover’s youngest son,Jimmy, who was the BLU Scout. Spy did not hate the BLU Scout and he rarely crossed paths with the boy in battle. The BLU Scout was always running, making backstabs nearly impossible and the boy ran too fast to make it worth shooting his revolver most of the time. These reasons allowed Spy to avoid killed the BLU Scout expect when necessary without looking like his relationship with the boy’s mother was comprising his team loyalties. That and the fact he had been seeing Joan before joining RED was why his superiors were not tampering with his relationship with her. Yet if Spy tried to talk to the BLU Scout, tried to explain why Joan was with him despite him and BLU Scout being on different sides in a bloody war…his superiors would find a way to sever his relationship with Joan and because she was a civilian…  
  
These thoughts ran through Spy’s head as he made his way back to the base and parked his corvette before retiring to his room where physical exhaustion overcame mental stress as he slid into a deep sleep.


	8. Notice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spy is visited by Miss Pauling and given further instruction.

The following few weeks went well for Spy, he found that blood could heal not only wounds and negate the effects of drugs but helped with exhaustion and overexerted muscles as well after his morning feeding following the tests by Medic. Feeding daily became part of his mourning routine and Medic always had a blood bag for him. Despite issues concerning who was to blame for Spy’s condition the two men had begun to get to know each other better, discussing wines and gourmet foods as well as music. It turned out both men enjoyed classical symphonies and Spy introduced Medic to French Jazz which the doctor became fond of, especially the use of violin, which Medic was skilled with. It turned out Spy knew an instrument as well, the clarinet, which he knew how to play for classic music as well as jazz. Both men however did not have their instruments with them, Medic afraid his violin might be broken in the chaos and Spy did not want to show such a side to the team…

However, that strange sight where Spy could see the circulatory system of enemy and comrade alike when injured still plagued him. Spy was still using the solid perfume to mask the odor of blood in battle as he found resisting blood when injured nearly impossible without the substance…

He had tried earlier that week but thankfully had brought the little container of paste with him or he would have attacked and feed from the BLU Scout after the boy had shot him with the scattergun. The news of the feeding would threaten his secret and if Joan found out about it…It had taken all his will power to cloak and run away to die in a corner unable to find a health pack and being too dangerous to approach Medic…

Spy was  in his room, thinking about the package he had sent Joann since he couldn’t get Valentine’s Day off,  inside were quite a few goodies for his lover; a mix tape of passionate yet classy songs, her favorite perfume, a box of fine chocolates and a hand written poem by him…

Spy’s attention then turned to a catalogue full of French goods from cooking herbs and coffee to that now vital solid perfume when he heard someone walking down the hall. He raised a brow at the footsteps, he did not recognize them as any of his team members and he could note they were light and sounded like someone wearing heels…

Spy  got up and opened his door, only to find that the figure was still a ways off but he knew who it was in her purple dress and black hair tied back…

“Miss Pauling.” said Spy.

“Spy we need to talk, privately, I take it your room is appropriate.” said Miss Pauling as she stood in front of Spy, her expression purely professional and betraying nothing just like his.

“Indeed.” said Spy as he opened the door behind him in a manner that she could get past him. 

Once she was inside Spy followed as he closed the door behind him. He gestured to his arm chair but Miss Pauling shook her head.

“This will not take long. Spy the report concerning your condition was extensive and disturbing. Yet while it detailed your physical changes and behavior modifications, it did not elaborate on your personal feelings on the matter…Tell me Spy what is your opinion on your condition.?” said Miss Pauling as she held up her clipboard, ready to write down his responses.

“Non, I have not forgotten the incident with the director.” said Spy.

“ I assure you Spy that what you say today about your condition will not be used against you.” said Miss Pauling, she was telling the truth as nothing he could say in the next ten minutes could be better leverage then Medic’s  report. 

Spy pinched the bridge of his noise as he sighed before looking back at her with a cold expression.

“Very well, I will not discuss how I feel about how I acquired this condition; the contract which I signed is binding even though my signature was given with  uninformed consent… As for the condition itself, it has been difficult adjusting to the effects. I despise the need to the consume blood, which I must do daily to maintain my vitality, risking discovery and most likely a brutal death at the hands of my teammates each time I partake of it. If not for my years of practice of  controlling my emotions, the cosmetic effects would have revealed my condition to my team soon after I acquired it. Personally I think this condition’s benefits are not worth the current and possible future detriments to the mental and social aspects of my life…” said Spy.

Spy did not need to explain to Miss Pauling what he meant by “possible future detriments”, she knew BLU Scout’s Mom was his lover, a relationship that had been allowed as part of his contract, and that Spy had not been to visit Joan Moore since he had acquired his condition. .. After Miss Pauling finished writing, she looked back up at Spy, the slightest trace of unease in her expression.

“Yes?”-asked Spy.

“Medic gave us very good notes on…your afflicted form with a few sketches as well but our superiors want me to see it for myself to determine its emotional impact.” said Miss Pauling.

“You are not going to leave till I do I assume?” asked Spy.

“Correct.” said Miss Pauling.

“Very well.” said Spy before he turned away from her.

Spy pocketed his fake canines and removed his gloves. Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath and exhaled before willing the changes. He could feel the fangs grow in his mouth as his ears warped and pointed while his claws came out from under his nails.

“Prepare yourself Miss Pauling.” said Spy.

“Consider me prepared Spy.” said Miss Pauling, her voice not betraying her nerves.

Spy turned around and had to keep from cringing when Miss Pauling put her hand to her mouth and her eyes widened in fright. While he did not care about Miss Pauling he was still hurt by her reaction as she was a killer like himself and if she was frightened by this form…

Thankfully, Miss Pauling quickly composed herself and wrote down some notes on her clipboard before looking back up at Spy who had returned to his normal form.

“Well Spy I will send this to our superiors but I assure you that Mr. Redmond Mann will want to speak with you personally. After this Saturday’s battle drive to your usual airport, there will be a plane waiting for you to take you to Mr. Mann. I expect you to be more open with him then you were with me. “said Miss Pauling to which Spy nodded as he put back on his gloves.

“Adieu Miss Pauling.” said Spy as he opened the door for her with a slight bow.

“Goodbye Spy.” said Miss Pauling  as she left, eager to get away from the base before Scout could hit on her.

Spy waited till she was out of earshot to close the door to be polite and returned to his arm chair. Putting back in his canines he tested them with his tongue, satisfied he laid back in his chair and rubbed his chin. Spy had never met Redmond Mann personally, his contract had been negotiated via Miss Pauling and he had done his own background check on his employer. The man was one of two offspring of Zepheniah Nieodemus Mann and Bette Mann, the later had died giving birth in 1822 while the former died in 1850. Zepheniah left a partnership in his will over extensive amounts of worthless land to the twin brothers Redmond Mann and Blutarch Mann. The two had formed their own extensive rival corporations, the former founding Reliable Excavation Demolition and the latter forming Builders League United. Better known as RED and BLU and following an attack on RED by Blutarch  involving a team of mercenaries Redmond formed his own team and  the Gravel Wars began. Neither side had been able to permanently defeat the other , so both brothers sought to outlast the other via machines made by a relative of the BLU Engineer. From what Spy had gathered from the few people Redmond met with for business and his help was that the years had been hard on his employer, leaving the man unable to walk and looking like death warmed over… This is what the RED and BLU teams were fighting and killing each other over, an unnaturally extended  sibling rivalry spawned from a misconception about the attributes of gravel…It was an absurd and futile war that had lasted for over an hundred years yet Spy let himself be dragged into the hopeless war. It allowed Spy to use his skills without much legal risk due to RED’s extensive government influences and he received a handsome and regular paycheck. However since the transfusion Spy wondered if even the money he was being paid was worth it, worth being made a monster…

Now Redmond wanted to see Spy personally about his condition, no doubt, because the ancient fool sought to infect himself with the vampire blood to continue to evade death and perhaps regain some of his mobility…

“Let him, the imbecile will die from cardiac arrest before he can experience this…” whispered Spy only to scowl as he realized what that would mean.

‘I would be out of work and if he survived I would be out of a job in a matter of weeks…’thought Spy, he then pinched the bridge of nose as he closed his eyes.

If Redmond became a vampire, he would not want the world to know and anyone who knew of his condition would be killed to keep his secret  and only spared if they were necessary…Spy would not be among those who would be spared and he knew it.

‘I will be the first hunted down after Blutarch’ thought Spy and he sighed as he leaned back into his chair.

‘Then I will simply persuade him that vampirism is not for him.’ resolved Spy and with that, he closed his eyes and began to formulate a strategy to deal with Redmond…


	9. Abandoned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am no longer updating this work, here is why.

I started and ended this story in 2014, it is no longer a proper show of my abilities, proven wrong in multiple points by canon and does not stand well on it's own. One day I hope to rewrite but that is not in the foreseeable future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story in it's entirety is up on my deviant art page Graywolf120 in it's own folder with commentary, comments and pictures.


End file.
